Snow Storm
by KainVixenheim
Summary: Jack isn't the spirit that every thought he was. He was also Jokul Frosti, the son of Loki. One day whilst creating a snow storm over New York the Avengers come to investigate. When they see Jack apparently setting a blizzard on their city he gets taken for an ice villain. Where's Jack's uncle when he needs him? short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Heya **

**New story idea just popped into my head this morning**

**so I just had to write it**

**Oh yeah, if anyone is interested in Betaing this story please PM me, I don't mind so much if your bad at grammar, I just need someone to let me know if any of the characters are OC (course if you can mark the grammar that'd be great too)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<br>Jack floated above New York. Now that he was here he could understand why Mother Nature had told him that this place needed a blizzard. The balance here was all wrong, something had been protecting the city from the lesser elements so now there would need to be a storm in order to even things out. Jack understood this, he really did. But that did not mean that he enjoyed causing a storm that could potentially injure or even kill the city's inhabitants.

"Wind!" Jack called out to his friend. "you know what to do."

The Wind did know, for after briefly spinning around Jack it plunged down to the city below where it became harsh and strong and cold. Giving warning of the coming storm to any who would think to listen.

Jack watched the Wind's progress, nodding as he observed the Wind drive any and all humans inside. Just because his father was Loki Odensson did not mean that Jack wanted to harm humans as his father had not a year before.

Satisfied that the wind had done its job, Jack lifted his Sheppard's Crook, calling the first of the storm clouds to gather above.

Jack watched silently, building up the clouds even as he allowed them to start the first snowfall this storm would contain. To start with the snow was gentle and Jack felt a pang of guilt as he saw many of the children in the houses below looking out of their windows, expressions filled with pure wonder. He was a guardian, he was supposed to protect the children, not give them cause to fear him. But he was also the Spirit of Winter, he was also Jokul Frosti, Asgardian God of Winter, not just Jack Frost the Guardian of fun.

As night fell Jack continued to strengthen the storm, the snowfall growing heavier, covering everything in a blanket of white. But Jack – Jokul – knew this would not be enough.

Jokul called out to the Wind, telling it to blow through the city like a gale whilst at the same time Jokul raised his staff to darken the clouds overhead. The snow thickened, the Wind blew it careening around New York.

Jokul watched

Now that he had started the storm Jokul knew that it would continue unaided. Jokul did not need to watch it run its course. But he knew that he would watch it anyway. Even though he as Jokul the part of him that was Jack made it impossible to abandon the city, even if he could do nothing. That was why Bunny was always getting annoyed about the blizzard of '98. Even though it had been Jokul's work Bunny had only seen Jack commanding the snow to fall.

He knew that the next day the sun would not be able to penetrate the thick cloud cover, it would leave the city cloaked it a sort of perpetual Twilight. Jokul did not care. Jack worried for the children.


	2. Chapter 2

**So . . . New chapter**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed and to those who reviewed, I wasn't expecting so many people to read this story so quickly cos its so short, though I guess that would be why its so quick to read . . . **

**I was going to wait till I had a Beta, but still no luck (Seriously guys all you need to be able to do is tell me if the Avengers are out of character)**

**So, in order to show you just how much I need one I give you chapter 2, complete with avengers**

**PM ME TO BE A BETA PLEASE**

**also review**

* * *

><p>Tony's POV<p>

Tony was annoyed. He liked sleeping. He did not like being woken in the middle of the night by Jarvis to find out that Fury was re-instating the Avengers

He did not know why Fury had decided to do this now, especially at this time of night. So as he suited up into his Ironman suit Tony resolved to give the one-eyed man a piece of his mind.

Tony noticed that the wind was howling and the snow storm seemed to be getting worse.

"Wonderful" he grumbled to himself before "Jarvis, activate the heater coils."

"Of course Sir" Jarvis replied and Tony nodded to himself as he felt the suit heat up as he flew towards the SHIELD helicarrier.

Tony arrived at the SHIELD helicarrier to see that he was the last to get there. He could have understood if it was just Black Widow and Hawk Eye being there but it annoyed him that the others had managed to beat his suit. Tony paused, there was someone missing.

"Where's Goldylocks?" He asked.

"You're late Stark, sit down." Fury said sharply. "Thor had buissness in Asgard so was unable to come, but he will be a part of the team when he returns."

Tony smirked at Fury under his helmet and moved to sit with the rest of the team.

Fury looked around, his single eye lingering to glare at Tony. Tony fought the urge to laugh.

"I've called you back here because of some radings SHIELD has recently picked up."

Bruce frowned. "What sort of readings?" He asked.

"I'm sure you have all noticed the snow storm gentlemen. We have reason to believe that it is artificial."

Tony interrupted. "Artificial?" He asked. "The storm built up in a normal way."

Fury glared at him. "We began picking up readings similar to those we detected when Loki came to earth early yesterday afternoon."

"What? Loki?" Steve sounded shocked. "If we're dealing with Loki shouldn't we wait for Thor to return?"

"Shortly after the signal was detected the first signs of the storm began." Tony sighed. It seemed that Fury was very determined to answer no questions till he had finished with the brief. "The signal has been getting stronger and is currently situated directly above the Statue of Liberty."

Steve sighed. "I take it you called in the team to investigate?"

Fury stared at Steve for a short while before replying. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**A lot of you have asked for me to make the chapters longer, and believe me it annoys me too about how short they are. **

**I considered joining some of the chapters together, but then I sort of decided not to**

**Look on the bright side - this way you get the updates a lot more often**

**The Beta thing is still up for grabs you know (seriously does no one want it?)**

**So yeah**

**Ironman meets Jack this chapter**

**fun**

**Enjoy!**

**and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jack was sitting on top of the statue of liberty. He was bored. He really wanted to go visit Jamie, or perhaps start a snowball fight with the kids in New York. But he knew that wouldn't happen. He couldn't leave the city till the snow storm dissipated and he doubted any of the kids would be outside or even awake at this time of night. Jack sighed. He hated being bored.

Jack glanced up, then froze. He blinked. He had to be imagining things. Why on earth was a . . . Okay, Jack didn't know what the metal humanoid was, but what was it doing? Jack tilted his head to one side. For some reason the metal man seemed to be looking at him.

"Who are you?" Jack blinked. The metal man could speak. "Why did you attack New York?"

Jack frowned. Was it talking to him? It did seem to be. But that was impossible. Not even machines could see him. Machines couldn't believe.

Shrugging, Jack decided to ignore the metal man. He tilted his head to one side to listen to the Wind. It was whispering that there were some power lines on the other side of the icy that the snow was going to bring down soon. Jack couldn't stop the event from happening but he could at least prevent anyone from being hurt.

The Wind swirled around him, showing him where to go, Jack shifted, ready to jump from his pearch when –

"DANGER" The Wind suddenly yelled in his ear.

Jack turned his head towards the metal man, his staff raised to fight as a beam of energy narrowly missed him, striking the statue by his foot. Jokul glared.

"Look kid." The man of metal was speaking to him. "I asked you a question." The man of metal had raised his arm as though to fire another shot at him. "Now stop the storm."

Jokul's glare intensified. How dare this man think to command the Elements. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Ironman of the Avengers. Now are you going to tell be your name or do I get to play name the Ice Villain?"

Jokul hissed. This was the Man of Iron? He'd heard his Uncle's stories about the metal super hero, but why was he attacking Jokul?

Jokul twisted his face into a snarl. "Sometimes I go by Jokul Frosti."

"Frosty the Snowman?" the Man of Iron asked. "Cool"

Jokul glared. He hated that snowman. He could no longer say his name without making people think of a cheery cartoon any more. Now what had his Uncle said the Man of Iron's name was? Oh, right –

"I do not appreciate the nicknames Tony Stark."

Jokul could have sworn the Man of Iron was laughing at him fron under his mask.

"I hope you don't think that makes you special kid." The Man of Iron taunted. "My identity isn't really all that big a secret."

Jack rolled his eyes. Why did he even care? Though it was unusual that an abult could see him, he had work to do. He did not have time to be offended by some man in an iron suit.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Hey Wind!" he called, ignoring how Ironman jumped at the loud noise. "Do you want to play a game?"

"What are you talking about Frosty?" Ironman asked. But Jack didn't listen. Instead flashing a cheeky grin as the Wind gave the affirmative.

"Its called tag. I run. You follow. I don't let you catch me." Jack would have loved to be able to see the man's face at that. Ah well, he would live.

Ironman snorted. "Bit bipolar aren't you kid?"

Jack laughed. "Never said I wasn't. You game?"

In answer Ironman rushed Jack. Jack grinned, like Ironman could take him by surprise. He put his head to one side slightly and called out quietly.

"Wind."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just thought I would explain the Jokul/Jack thing**

**basically when I refer to him as Jack he's like he is in the movie**

**But when I call him Jokul he's harsher than Jack, he's basically a lot more like Loki**

**so yeah**

**that explained**

**oh yeah, Death'sAngel96, I just loved your review, it was very creative**

**So yeah - still looking for a Beta**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p>Tony's POV<p>

Tony didn't really know what to think of this 'Jokul Frosti'. One moment the kid was completely hostile and the next he wanted to play a game of tag.

Well. Tony thought. There's no way I'm going to lose a game of tag to a 16 year old kid, especially one who's stuck at the top of the statue of liberty, it wasn't as if the kid would be able to run away very fast.

He activated his thrusters and headed straight for the kid. The boy didn't move. Instead, the kid raised an eyebrow and spoke a single word.

"Wind."

All of a sudden Tony felt it. The wind. Blowing against him, knocking his off course, knocking him backwards even.

"Jarvis!" He yelled. "What's going on?"

"Sir! Energy attack of unknown origins."

Frosty just laughed. "Easy there Ironman. I didn't say 'go' yet."

Tony glared at the kid. "How did you do that?" He demanded. He couldn't see any technology. Goldylocks would have called it magic, but magic didn't exist.

The kid smirked at him. "I asked a friend." He said simply. As though that explained everything.

Tony aimed at the boy. He didn't really want to shoot the kid but it was becoming clear that the boy might be able to pose a threat. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so –

"So are we playing tag or what?"

Tony blinked. "Err . . . sure?"

Frosty grinned. "You're it!" He crowed.

And jumped off of his perch.

Tony's eyes widened and he dived to catch the falling boy.

Only to stop short when Frosty pulled out of his dive and flew through the air like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Tony shook his head. The kid must be smarter than Tony had given him credit for, he must be using some sort of cloaking device to hide whatever technology he had used to manipulate the wind, the same technology he now appeared to be using to fly.

"Get back here kid!" Tony yelled, charging after the laughing boy. "This isn't a game." Tony decided to ignore the fact that he had accepted the boy's game of tag.

Tony grit his teeth. Whatever tech the boy was using, it was good. Tony would have liked to be able to look at the thing himself, maybe he would when they confiscated it from the kid. His suit could hardly keep pace with the boy. Tony groaned, if he kept going like this then he was going to lose the kid entirely.

"Hawkeye" He called over the coms, frustrated that he was having to resort to using the team.

"Ironman. Given up on going solo have we?" came Clint's reply.

Tony snorted. "Target looks to be about sixteen. White hair, headed your way."

"I can't see anyone, let alone some white haired kid." Clint told him.

Tony sighed. "Look up, he's flying."


	5. Chapter 5

**YEAH**

**new chapter**

**I'm on a roll**

**This one is (slightly) longer than the last chapter**

**so yeah**

**Beta STILL needed (starting to think you guys don't want the job, it is literally just reading a few chapters ahead and reassuring me that it does actually make sense)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jack laughed. This was fun. It had been ages since anyone new had seen him. Granted, he had his suspicions that it was unlikely to be a good thing that Ironman could see him. But so what? This was fun.

Sure Ironman's suit would have been far behind if Jack was actually trying to run away. But he wasn't, this was a game of tag, it wouldn't be as fun if there weren't a few close calls.

The Wind was trying to tell Jack hat aggravating the local hero's was unlikely to be a good thing, but Jack didn't really care. It was unlikely that they would be able to hurt him, besides, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jack! Arrow!" The Wind screamed in his ear.

Jack's eyes widened as he tried to turn and avoid the projectile but he was too late. The arrow only skimmed his arm which would normally have left him completely unfazed. Normal did not include exploding arrows.

The Wind momentarily lost its grip on Jack and he felt himself plumment a good ten meters from where he had been flying before.

Once the Wind had managed to stop his descent Jack looked around himself warily. He knew that Pitch could use arrows but he had not known that he could make ones which could explode.

He glanced up. Realised that Iron man had almost caught up to him and decided it would be a good thing for him to hit the ground. Ironman would be unlikely to be expecting that so he could still win his game of tag and Pitch wouldn't be able to get as clear of a shot if Jack was below the line of buildings.

When his feet touched the ground Jack felt the frost begin to cover the tarmac. Jack quickly pulled in his powers and began running along the street to find a suitable hiding place.

The alleyway he chose was dark, Jack pulled up his hood so as to hide his blinding white hair. He watched as Ironman flew down to street level, noting with no small sense of satisfaction that the man seemed to have no idea where Jack had disappeared off to. Jack grinned, this was a fun game, albeit more like hide and seek than tag at the moment.

Jack turned, now that he was hiding in the shadows he knew that it would be easier for Pitch to find him. Jack knew he was going to have to be careful about how he played this.

Jack pressed himself against the wall, constantly looking around himself to try and tell if Pitch was sneaking up on him whilst listening to Ironman to make sure the man had not found him yet.

"Hawkeye!" Ironman yelled, making Jack jump and turn towards him. "Where'd the boy go?"

Another man walked up to Tony. Was that this 'Hawkeye'? The new man shrugged at Ironman. "Don't know Stark, I hit him with an exploding arrow but he seems to have gotten away anyway."

Jack blinked. This 'Hawkeye' was the one who had shot him. The restrained himself from hitting himself in the head. Of course he was! His uncle had already told him about his teammate who was amazing with a bow and arrow, he should have realised immediately. Ah well, at least he knew he didn't have to worry about Pitch now.

He flashed a grin at his uncle's teammates, not that they could see him, and turned to leave. Jack wasn't going to risk a confrontation with the entire Avengers team. He was just going to have to risk not watching this storm run its course.

Huh Wait, the storm. Jack looked up into the sky. The snow clouds were still present, but it wasn't snowing anymore and the Wind was no longer blowing through the city like a gale.

"Wind . . ." He warned his friend and felt it blow apologetically against his skin. Jack knew the Wind had had good intentions but the storm needed to continue.

Jokul reached into his icy core and allowed some energy to leak out, just enough to influence the clouds to start snowing again.

"Kid! Stop freezing everything!"

Jokul swung around, eyes narrowed, ready to fight with his staff raised towards the sound of the Man of Iron's voice. Only to be hit with one of the Man of Iron's energy beams.

Jokul registered shock, then pain as Winter cried out in outrage at its spirit being attacked.

Then there was nothing


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello**

**I know I left you on a slight cliff hanger last chapter - but your gunna have to wait on that cos this chapter is all about bringing Thor into the story**

**seriously - it just explains where Thor is currently**

**Its going to go between Asgard and Midgard for a while now but don't worry, chap 7 goes back to Midgard and if I remember I'll put that one up this evening **

**Also - this is VERY short**

**sorry about that**

**Review**

* * *

><p>Thor POV<p>

Thor stood in his father's throne room, looking up at the all father.

"Father." He called. "Why have you called me to Asgard, I am needed in Midgard."

His father looked down at him. "Thor, now that your brother Loki is no longer on Midgard there is no reason for you to need to visit it."

"But father. The humans need me. They face disaster every day. Even now Fury of SHIELD has called me to face an unknown threat."

The All father stared at him long and hard. "The humans have survived their 'great disasters' before, they will do so again. This threat has nought to do with Asgard. You shall not go."

"No father!" Thor called. "You cannot control me forever. I am needed on Midgard more so than on Asgard. I shall go to Midgard."

"Thor!" His father thundered. "This is not a time for arguments. You shall not go to Asgard. Heimdallr shall not let you cross the Bifrost."

"Father!" Thor shouted, equally outraged. "You have called me back to Asgard to trap me here?!"

Oden looked down at his son. "That is not what I have done my son. You are free to leave. Only Midgard is denied to you, and only that till you have gotten over your foolish obsession with mortals."

Thor glared. "You have always allowed Jokul to remain on Midgard, he spends more time there than he does in Asgard!"

His father's glare deepened. "You are not my Grandson. Jokul is the God of Winter. He is needed on Midgard to allow the seasons to change. You are the Prince of Asgard. You are needed here to allow your people to feel safe. There will be no more arguments. You shall stay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah - so here's the chapter I promised you**

**Almost forgot again but I managed not to**

**enjoy**

**and don't forget to REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Jack didn't move. It wasn't that he couldn't. He just suspected that the moment he let the Avengers know he was awake then there would be some very awkward question to answer. Questions he knew he was going to refuse to answer.

Instead he lay listening to the sounds around him as he tried to figure out just where he had wound up this time.

"Is he awake yet?" Ah. That voice sounded suspiciously like the one that had belonged to Hawkeye.

"Not yet Clint." Okay, so he didn't recognise that one. "I'm surprised the boy is even alive. He's so cold I would have though he was dead."

Huh, so they didn't know who he was. How had they seen him then?

"It doesn't matter Bruce." So there was a girl as well. Bruce? Why was that name familiar? Oh, now he remembered. His uncle had said that Bruce was the name of some sort of 'formidable green beast'. The man hadn't sounded like a beast.

"Natasha." Now Hawkeye was speaking again. "It does matter. If the kid can survive something like that, what else is he capable of?" The man let out a harsh bark of laughter. "We already know he can fly!"

The woman – Natasha – spoke again. "Very well, but I doubt that is the sort of conversation we should be having before the prisoner."

Bruce laughed at that. "Probably not, but he's already heard enough."

"What?" Natasha sounded surprised. "I thought the kid was asleep."

Jack could almost hear the shrug in Bruce's next words. "He was when you asked before. He's been faking sleep for about a minute now."

Jack opened his eyes. "How did you know?" He asked.

A man in a white lab coat, he assumed it was Bruce, smiled at him. "Kid, I'm not an idiot. You've been fidgeting ever since you woke up."

Jack pouted. "I thought I was doing a good job of staying still."

Bruce laughed at that and Jack sat up. He blinked as he looked around himself, the light temporarily blinding him as he took in his surroundings.

He reached out instinctively for his staff only to stop as he frowned.

"Where's my staff?" He asked.

He thought it was a reasonable question, though from the looks on their faces they didn't agree with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**I actually wasn't going to give this to you now, but seeing as I was actually online I was like what the hell and decided to upload it**

**and before anyone asked yes I was feeling evil when I wrote this so you may have a slight cliffy at the end of this**

**:P**

**Oh yeah, forgot to tell you last time but I no longer need a Beta Reader (thank you Sophia Linn) also thanks if you applied anyway (though I do not understand how a guest reviewer would be able to beat)**

**remember to review, it might (key word that) motivate me to give you the next chapter faster.**

**It may also make me decide to wait and see how many reviews I can get for a single chapter**

**So yeah . . . please review**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

><p>Clint's POV<p>

Clint looked at the boy. The staff had obviously been the kid's weapon. Surely he didn't think he was just going to get it back so easily. He looked at Natasha and Bruce and sighed, the two obviously weren't going to tell the kid.

"Your staff has been locked away." He told the boy

The boy frowned. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

Clint blinked. "Well . . . It's your weapon isn't it?"

The boy nodded slowly. "I think that anyone can knock someone over the head with a wooden stick." The boy made it sound obvious.

Clint glared at the teenager. "Fine. Whatever. You made your point. Now what's your name so we don't have to keep calling you kid?"

The kid raised an eyebrow. "I did tell Ironman my name, you know that right."

Bruce sighed at that. "Maybe, but you chose the wrong person to tell. Why do you think he uses nicknames all the time, he couldn't remember a person's name if his life depended on it."

The kid laughed and jumped off the hospital bed, balancing on the balls of his bare feet. Clint noticed that the boy looked like he might run off at the slightest opening. "As I told Tony, sometimes I go by Jokul Frosti, but you can call me Jack."

Clint blinked. How had Jack managed to get his name from Jokul? Apparently Natasha agreed with him on that as she asked him that very same question.

Jack laughed. "Jokul Frosti's my birth name. Jack is the one I chose to use."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense kid."

Jack pouted. "Why not?" The boy asked.

Clint sighed. "Because we find it very unlikely that the villain actually chose to give us his real name."

Jack – or was it Jokul? – looked confused at that and tipped his head slightly to one side. "Ironman said that to, but I don't think I'm a villain."

Natasha seemed to be displaying her short temper. "Then why, Jack, did you see fit to create a Blizzard and attack New York?"

Jack grinned and Clint felt a rush of anger, the kid was treating this like it was a game! "I don't know what you mean. I have never attacked New York."

Bruce looked as though he was trying desperately not to just 'hulk out' on the boy. "Look. We already know that you created the blizzard. That you're still fuelling it. Oh yeah, now that you're awake could you possibly turn the snow storm off?"

Jack's eyes widened it what was obviously fake ignorance. "But I thought that was why you took my staff away – no staff equals no power right?"

Clint sighed. This conversation was just going in circles. "You just want your staff back don't you kid?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. My dad gave me that staff. It has sentimental values."

Clint's eyes narrowed. Finally, they were getting somewhere. "And just who is your dad kid?"

Jack grinned. "My dad is Loki Odenson, or Leufreyson. Whichever you want to call him really."

There was a stunned silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah! New chapter **

**seriously, Jack is too curious for his own goo**

**plus its the same question I wanted to ask when I first saw Fury**

**don't have much to say really**

**Enjoy**

**and REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Wow. Jack had known that the Avenger's reaction was unlikely to be good at the mention of who his father was. But he had to say he had not expected such as fast reaction. After a moment of silence Natasha had jumped him and pinned him to the ground. Clint had handcuffed him and dragged him through the Helicarrier to what appeared to be a specially designed cell that Bruce had run ahead to open. Jack had to admit, their reaction had been very fast. If a little over the top. It wasn't as if he had been anything but friendly to them. And they had knocked him out!

For now Jack was sitting on the floor of his brand new cell sulking. He was so bored, he couldn't even create his mini frost patterns, the guards had shocked him when he had tried that. It wasn't as if he had been trying to escape.

He probably could have broken out of the room, but he knew better than to try and use his powers without his staff. It wasn't that he couldn't access them, it was just that they became rather unpredictable when he couldn't fully control them. They tended to be wild and violent. Not a good combination when you were trying to convince your captives that you meant no harm.

Of course there were other things that he could try. Like his father, Jack knew how to change his form into different animals though he had never quite gotten the hang of manipulating his human form. If he could get close enough to the guards then he would be able to use his 'fun' magic on them, although admittedly it was less 'fun' magic and more 'mind controlling' magic.

But he didn't really want to do that. So instead Jack chose to wait, his fingers twitching as he vainly tried to relieve his boredom whilst not giving the guards the idea that he was trying to escape. It wasn't working. Jack was as bored as it was possible for him to be, and it was getting worse. He really wanted to get out of this cage.

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the strange cell. Intending to at least try to get some sleep. Then maybe Sandy would be able to find him and that would mean a rescue. Yeah . . . Rescue sounded good.

There was a scraping sound on the glass . . . so much for sleeping.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the man, an eyebrow rising as he tried to suppress his amusement

He did not however do the same thing for his curiosity.

"So how did you lose your eye?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys**

**Believe it or not I was actually going to give this to you on Monday**

**But I got distracted**

**again**

**and again**

**Be fair on me guys - I had a french oral, a french writing and a math test to revise for**

**and I got addicted to Elsword**

**again**

**(who else just loves Add?)**

**So anyways, new chapter**

**Enjoy**

**and REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Steve's POV<p>

Steve stood in the doorway as he watched Fury walk right up to the glass of the cell and rap on it with his knuckles.

The prisoner, Jack or Jokul or whoever he was seemed to be asleep.

The boy opened his eyes and Steve watched as the boy raised an eyebrow as he took Fury in.

"So how did you lose your eye?"

Steve choked back a laugh at the kid's question. He had heard from Tony that the boy seemed to treat everything like a game but he hadn't thought it would be as bad as asking Fury that question. Even if Steve admitted he had often wanted to ask the same thing.

Fury glared at the boy. "That information is unimportant. What I want to know is what your motives were for attacking New York Lokison."

Steve blinked in surprise He would have thought that the boy might be intimidated by that, but the kid was actually laughing at Fury. No one laughed at Fury. It just wasn't done.

When the kid had finally managed to get his laughter under control he looked up at Fury, his face bursting with mirth.

"Man. What did I ever do to you guys?" He asked

"Cast a blizzard on the city. Which, by the way, still hasn't stopped."

Steve noticed that the boy didn't seem all that surprised by that fact. "Yeah. You're kind of lucky it was just me that you attacked."

Steve blinked. "What?" He asked the kid. "Why are we lucky that it was 'just' you?"

The boy stared at him. As though trying to think of something. Steve shifted uncomfortably he didn't really like having the undivided attention of the boy.

The kid snapped his fingers and pointed a pale finger in his direction. "Steve Rogers right?" He asked. "A.K.A. Captain America."

Steve crossed his arms. "What about it?" He asked.

The kid opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Fury. "I asked you a question kid. What were your motives for attacking New York? Was it some sort of twisted revenge for when we took down your father?"

The boy turned to Fury. "My name isn't kid, its Jack."

Fury glared at Jack. "You're avoiding the question."

Jack nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Yep." He said simply.

Steve sighed. He had a feeling that Jack was going to be very stubborn, at least where Fury was concerned. He really didn't like how Jack kept looking back at him.

"What?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed.

Jack winced. "Err . . . Sorry?" He said, well, he phrased it as more of a question.

Steve blinked. "What about?"

Jack seemed to be trying to shrink back against the wall, maybe he was hoping that he would be able to just go through it. Steve wouldn't have put it past him, Jack was a son of Loki after all.

"Well . . ." Jack trailed off before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I'm really sorry I froze you I didn't really know what I was doing. I was actually trying to pull you out of the water."


	11. Chapter 11

**I GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER AS A CELEBRATION COS I JUST GOT HOME FROM SCHOOL FOR THE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS 5 MINS AGO**

**AND YES I MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY HYPER**

**HEHE**

**XD**

**ANYWAYS YOU GUYS WANTED ME TO BRING IN THOR WELL HERE HE IS**

**A LITTLE BIT**

**NOT VERY MUCH REALLY**

**BUT YOU'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW**

**IF I REMEMBER**

**WHICH I PROBABLY WON'T**

**BUT EVEN IF I DO**

**BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY THOR IN IT**

**SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A BIT LONGER FOR THAT**

**WOO HOO **

**STILL HYPER**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Thor's POV<p>

Thor was pacing his room as he tried to think of how he was going to get back to Midgard. He had to admit it was times like these when he wished that Loki was still on his side. His brother, or adopted brother, always had a plan. Though most of the time it would simply get them into trouble.

Thor really wished his brother had not turned evil on them. He missed his brother.

A guard came into the room then and Thor looked up.

"Your father has summoned you." The guard told him.

Thor nodded and followed the guard to the throne room

Within the room Oden sat on his throne whilst Thor's mother stood beside him. Thor noticed with a jolt of surprise that Loki was also in the room, though his hands were cuffed and he was still wearing his gag.

"Father!" He called out. "To what purpose have you summoned me here?"

Oden turned to him. "You must return to Midgard immediately." He told Thor.

Thor laughed. "What?" He asked. "I thought I wasn't allowed on Midgard. I thought the humans did not need my help?" His tone was accusatory

Oden did not give any reaction to Thor's statement. "You are not going to Midgard to help the mortals."

"So is it not enough that I am not allowed to go and help them. I must stand next to them and watch them die and you would still not let me do anything."

Thor was aware of Loki behind him. His once brother seemed to be laughing, finding joy at his plight.

"No Thor" His mother spoke now. "There is another reason we are sending you to Midgard. Loki will go with you."

Thor stared at his mother in horror. It wasn't that he did not want Loki to join him, but he did not think he could trust his brother not to attack the humans as he had done before his imprisonment.

"Thor." Thor turned back to Oden at the sound of his name. "There is a reason we are sending you. A reason we feel we can trust Loki with this situation."

Loki walked up next to Thor. Thor blinked and looked to his brother who had raised his hand as Thor had seen human children do when they wished to speak.

Oden waved a hand at his son. "Speak Loki." He said, Thor watched as his brother's gag dissolved into thin air.

Loki smirked. "As flattered as I am Oden." Thor looked at his brother sadly, Loki still spoke his father's name with contempt. "I would like to tell you that I would never make a truce with you. Thought you might want to know that."

"Even if your son's life is what is at risk?" Oden's voice was soft and calm.

Loki hissed. "You would dare to threaten an innocent child? He has no part of this. You shall leave him alone."

"No my son." Oden looked, almost sad. Thor began to worry. What had gone wrong that his father needed Loki to help them? "I do not threaten your son. I have decided that it would be best for you to help with the finding to her. He has disappeared from Heimdallr's sight."

"No . . ." Loki sounded horrified. Thor found himself agreeing. Jokul was nothing but a boy. What had happened to him?

"Yes." Oden clarified. "He vanished early this morning during a blizzard. But whilst the blizzard should have run its course under his care Jokul vanished and the storm has run wild. We fear the cause is the anger of Winter. Something has happened to make Jokul unable to do his duty. You shall go to Midgard to find out what has happened and you shall see to it that it shall be reversed."

"Yes father." Thor said. He would ensure that his nephew was safe. Whoever had hurt Jokul would pay for what they had done.

Loki did not say anything but from his expression Thor could tell that even if they did not let his brother go Loki would likely break out of Asgard and hunt the perpetrator down for himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing really going on in this chapter . . .**

**sorry about that**

**so for anyone who notices that my other story is on hiatus**

**that is not going to happen to this one for the simple reason that I have backlog for this one**

**the other, not so much.**

**If you want details I have put them on the authors note for the latest chapter on Merlin's Story**

**Enjoy**

**REVIEW **

* * *

><p>Tony's POV<p>

They'd all heard the now. The reason that Caps had been frozen had been Frosty. But did that make him friend or Foe? Had he meant to remove Cap from the war or had he meant to save the man's life? The kid's story was a mess. What little he did tell them contradicted completely with the snowy rage that was being inflicted on New York.

A rage that was spreading. There was nothing they could do about it. How could they be expected to hold back a storm?

For another matter how exactly had Frost done it? The boy had been searched, he carried no technology with him. His only weapon the oversized stick. A stick which was just that – a stick. The boy had said that his father had given it to him so Tony had expected something, anything, but there was nothing. It truly as just a stick.

Frosty wasn't really helping his case either. Five minutes after being locked away the boy had proceeded to freeze his entire cell. Even if it had not led to an escape attempt it had still completely terrified the guards.

Honestly, sometimes Tony thought that dealing with the kid was worse than when they had dealt with the boy's father. At least Loki had sat still when locked away. AT least Loki had pretended that Loki had some degree of control.

Frosty had ignored every attempt to befriend him and answered near every question with another.

Tony sighed. "Jarvis" He called

"Yes Sir"

"Have the stick transferred to wherever Fury wants it. The thing is useless, honestly I don't get why the kid was so worked up about losing it. Whatever sentimentality it holds must be real important to the kid."

"Of course Sir"

Once that was done Tony left the lab to find the other Avengers. He could talk to Bruce about this and maybe his fellow scientist would have a theory on the boy's power which didn't involve the word 'magic'.

Tony sighed. Whatever Asgardian business Thor was away on had better end soon. Even Tony was beginning to admit that they might need Goldilocks' help.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mwahaha**

**I have power over the storyline**

**And I bring you a chapter with Thor in it**

**and Loki**

**yeah . . . I was going to give you this chapter on Tuesday**

**Then I woke up this morning to discover it was Thursday**

**3 days disappeared T T**

**I have no sense of time during the holidays**

**So heres the chapter**

**With Loki in it**

**(Loki = Evil = happy me = I love Loki)**

* * *

><p>Thor's POV<p>

Thor had had a very difficult time trying to convince his friends that Loki would not harm him whilst they were away. It was more difficult than he would have thought. Loki was his brother, blood or no, he would have thought his friends would have been able to trust him. Even if Loki had tried to kill him . . . and attacked Midgard.

Okay, so Thor could see why they were distrusting of his brother. But this was different. Even Loki would not risk the life of his son.

Though apparently all that had done was to convince the warriors three that Loki was going to manipulate his son into helping him take over Midgard and rage war on Asgard.

After an argument, three roasted boars and hitting one of the three over the head with his hammer, Thor had managed to convince them not to go and assassinate Loki before they left. Though Thor wasn't sure what the three were going to do upon their return. Thankfully Sif had been fast to understand and had helped Thor to convince the other three.

Now Thor stood next to his brother before Heimdallr. Thor did not notice as Heimdallr gave Loki a distrustful look, nor did he see the man drag his brother off to one side and mutter something in a low voice. He didn't even see the sarcastic eye rolling that Loki did in response to whatever the comment had been. No, Thor was too busy trying not to bounce on his feet at his excitement at going back to Midgard.

Heimdallr opened the rainbow bridge and soon Thor was smiling as he looked around Midgard and remembered meeting Jane here.

"Stop grinning Thor."

His brother's annoyed voice brought him back to the present. Thor frowned good-naturedly at his brother.

"But brother, we are on Midgard!"

"Nay Thor, I am no brother of yours. We are here upon serious business. Now untie me, we must begin searching for Jokul at once."

Thor looked over at him brother. Despite having told the warriors three to have some trust in his brother he felt himself hesitating to completely free Loki. What if his brother ran off? Even if he did look for Jokul there was no guarantee that Loki would come back after he had found his son.

No. Thor shook his head, he mustn't have doubts in his brother. Stepping forward he broke the cuffs off of Loki's hands and stepped back as his brother rubbed his wrists.

"Good." Loki said.

Thor nodded. "Err . . . Yes. Very good."

His brother rolled his eyes at that. "Wonderful, you still speak like a child."

Thor frowned, wondering whether or not it was worth retorting. No. He decided. It wasn't. "Are we going to search for Jokul or not?" He asked instead.

Loki nodded. "Yes, well. I cannot go near the blizzard so you shall have to do that."

Thor frowned, confused. "Why?" He asked.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Honestly Thor. The blizzard is in New York. The Avengers are in New York. Me plus Avengers equals fighting. Keep up."

Thor nodded, not noticing his brother's mocking tone. "Oh. Well, of course."

Loki sighed. "I shall head to find Mother Nature. Maybe she will know something that shall help us find Jokul."

Thor smiled broadly. "Very well brother. I shall see you later."

With that he swung his hammer and launched off towards New York. He did not realise he had forgotten to name a meeting place even as Loki glared at his retreating back.


	14. Chapter 14

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

**(though Fury's not)**

**I know its been a week since I last updated, I did not mean for it to take me so long**

**to apologise (and because its Christmas) I'm going to give you two chapters today (its morning now for me and I'll update again this evening)**

**Please review **

* * *

><p>Fury's POV<p>

Nick Fury was frustrated. He had just managed to hold off Loki the year before but now they had to deal with the man's son as well.

Jack had not attacked anyone yet but Nick suspected it was just a matter of time. The boy was not on their side, that much was made clear by the blizzard he had unleashed on the world.

Nick would have thought a son of Loki would have known better than to claim he meant no harm whilst attacking. Though if the opinions he had heard his subordinates voicing were anything to go by, the boy's strategy was more effective than Nick liked to acknowledge.

Stark had just informed him that the boy's so called 'weapon' did not actually have any effect on the boy's power.

But that did not mean they could not use it.

Nick had the stick called up from the weapons vault (honestly he had no idea why it had been put down there) and went to see Frost.

The boy was curled up and seemed to be trying to sleep again. Nick frowned, he didn't begrudge the boy his rest, at least the kid wasn't trying to escape, but Nick needed to talk to him and disliked having to rap on the glass every time he visited.

"Jack Frost." He called out.

The boy jumped then glared at him, muttering something under his breath that Nick didn't catch but would be playing back the recordings to listen to.

Nick held up the staff and noticed with satisfaction that the boy became focused immediately. The boy stopped fidgeting and Nick watched as Frost moved up to a standing crouch and narrowed his eyes.

"No more games Frost. You will give us our answers or we stall destroy your stick."

Nick had not been certain the treat would work but judging from the boy's expression it was very effective.

"You wouldn't . . ." Frost hissed through clenched teeth. Were those fangs?

Nick smiled grimly "We would. Now talk."

The boy glared at him and Nick could see the boy trying to work out if it was a bluff.

"What do you want to know?" Frost said finally.

Nick nodded. "Why did you attack New York?" He asked

The boy glared. "I didn't." He spat out.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Then who did?" He asked calmly.

"No one attacked your precious city. A blizzard is a natural event." Now Frost sounded like he was mocking Nick.

Nick ignored the jibe. "A blizzard which has engulfed half the state and is still spreading is not natural."

Nick noticed that the boy looked shocked at that, though he continued speaking in the same tone. "Well that has nothing to do with me" But even as Frost said it Nick could see the flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"I think you do know." Nick told him. He turned away and walked to the exit. Before leaving he paused and glanced back. "If you do not give your answers when I speak to you tomorrow then I will be forced to make good on my promise."

Nick's knuckles paled as he clenched his fist around the boy's stick.


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised a second update **

**(yes it is still Christmas for me, though boxing day starts in 15 minutes . . .)**

**Anyway this chapter sees some Loki action**

**Though its not really action...**

**well you get Loki this chapter**

**Oh yeah, someone asked who Jack's mother was**

**the simple answer is I have no idea**

**I don't actually plan this story ahead and I am just writing when I feel like it**

**I never actually thought about the fact that Jack needs a mother, though it is kind of stupid I didn't realise it earlier . . .**

**So to make things simpler I decided this:**

**Loki created Jack through magic, much like he did with Hel, basically Jack only has 1 parent**

**Though if any of you have any better ideas then please let me know, I am likely to incorporate them if you do. :D**

**so without further ado**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Loki's POV<p>

Loki sighed. Thor was truly an idiot. How exactly Thor expected Loki to be able to find him Loki had no idea. Ah well, he would get to that later. For now Loki had a more important mission. Find out just who had kidnapped his son and beat them up. He might even kill them. Loki wasn't really sure yet. What would happen was likely to depend on the mood he was in when he actually found the kidnappers.

For now though he would have to content himself with tracking down where Mother Nature was at this time of year. If he was correct then Loki knew that Mother Nature would likely be in her sanctuary, so that was where he headed.

Like had only been in the seasonal sanctuary once, about three hundred years ago when he had first brought Jokul to earth. The visit had at first been accidental, Loki had been trying to catch up with his son who had suddenly shot off flying in a random direction. Oh the benefits of being the only family member who couldn't fly.

Loki teleported directly into the middle of the sanctuary where he was promptly attacked by two summer spirits, five autumn spirits and a spring spirit. He raised a barrier and was just about to blast his attackers unconscious when –

"Stop this immediately!" Ah, he had been correct, Mother Nature was still here.

Loki watched as the spirits turned confused. "But Mother, he is an intruder." The spring spirit said.

Mother Nature sighed. "That he may be, but Loki has good reason to be intruding under these circumstances."

Loki nodded. "Indeed I do. Mother Nature, I have come to ask if you know what has happened to my son."

Mother Nature shook her head. "I do not Loki. I was hoping that you, with the help of Heimdallr, might know of his whereabouts."

Loki sighed. "We do not know. Shortly before the Rage of Winter began he disappeared from Heimdallr's eyes. That is the only reason I am even allowed on Midgard now."

Mother Nature frowned. "But you often visit earth. What has changed Loki?"

Ah. Loki often forgot that the seasonal spirits tended to ignore what happened to humans. He smiled. "It is nothing. I have simply not returned here much of late, that is all." He sighed. "You truly do not have any information upon whereabouts of Jokul?"

Mother Nature smiled sadly. "No Loki. The only thing I can tell you is that whatever happened to injure him would have happened at the centre of the storm. There is no guarantee that is where he is now, but it is a good place to start."

Loki nodded his thanks as he turned to leave. He repressed the urge to swear. If Jokul had vanished in New York then that meant he would have to wait for Thor to find something and that was not something he wanted to do. No. He decided, he was not going to wait for that idiot to find something, he would go and search for himself.

As he left he heard one of the spirits, a summer one he thought, asking Mother Nature who he was. Loki allowed himself a small smile, he doubted the woman would tell the spirit and it was hard for him to supress a chuckle at the spirit's expense.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes yes**

**I know it's been a long time (like a week)**

**and to be honest, yes I did forget that I was publishing this story . . . sorry about that**

**but to be fair I had my mocks last week**

**I've either been stressing about the exams, revising for them, sitting them or sleeping . . . haven't had much time to write**

**thank you to whoever the guest is that asked me to update (because otherwise I wouldn't be)**

**and I'm just going to warn you that my next update will be next saturday because I have more exams this week**

**that said, enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jokul remained crouched after the director left the room. He was furious. While the idiot man had been talking Jokul had been barely restraining the urge to transform and attack the man, glass or no. He could still feel the fangs of his wolf form heavy against his lip.

He couldn't tell Fury. Didn't the man understand that? The workings of the seasons were not something humans were allowed to know, non-seasonal spirits weren't even allowed to be told.

Jokul straightened with a hiss and began pacing the boundaries of his cell. He needed a plan. He could no longer depend on the guardians, he needed to escape now. But how? Think Jokul, he told himself, you're Loki's son, you can do this.

He sighed and stopped pacing. Loki's son he may be but Jokul knew he had not inherited his father's manipulative mind.

Jokul began pacing again, unconsciously moving his fingers to create an ice wolf in his hands, crafting the small animal's features perfectly. When he was done he glanced down at his creation then brought his hands closer to his face and blew magic into the sculpture. Opening his hands to allow the tiny wolf to run around the cell.

Jokul blinked. Then he smacked his palm against his forehead. He was an idiot. All he needed todo was get some of his magic out of the cell. He could manipulate it from where he was and have his own guards release him.

He sat back down on his original spot on the floor and allowed his fingers to touch the walls of the cell. He let the miniature wolf dissolve as he sent out his magic into the tiny gaps in the wall.

Jokul felt as the first vestige of the magic escaped the cell and he allowed himself a small smile. Good, he had been worried the cell might be air sealed, apparently SHIELD had neglected to add that feature.

Once a large enough amount of magic had bled through the wall Jokul flicked his wrist and sent the magic into his two guards.

They jolted once in surprise then they were still.

Jokul smiled. "Why don't you let me out?" He suggested.

At first he thought it had not worked but then the men walked over to the computer and one of them pressed a button.

Jokul laughed as he stepped out of his cell. He walked up to the guards and with two punches they lay unconscious on the floor.

As Jokul fled the scene and he heard the alarms blare loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

**GREETINGS READERS**

**celebrate with me, death my mock GCSEs has finally ended**

**rejoice that I managed to remember to update today (thank you unnamed guest)**

**...**

**on a side note, the end of this chapter makes me feel ever so slightly evil**

**Mwahaha**

**but I won't apologise for it**

**Never!**

**remember to send me reviews of how much you hate SHIELD**

* * *

><p>Tony's POV<p>

When the alarm went Tony was having a heated discussion with Bruce. Tony was telling Bruce that there was no such thing as magic whilst Bruce kept insisting that as all the other possible situations had been proven impossible then whatever was left, no matter how ridiculous, had to be the truth.

At the sound of the alarm the pair of them stopped talking instantly.

Bruce frowned. "What happened?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. "Who knows? We had best go find out. You coming?"

Bruce held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not unless you want the 'other guy' out there."

Tony grinned. "It would be great for stress relief . . ." But when Bruce shook his head Tony sighed and ran off.

He found the situation faster than he thought he would. He had barely turned the corner when he almost ran into a group of five agents. They were frozen solid.

Tony shivered, but not from the cold. He understood what was happening now. Frosty had escaped.

He abruptly changed tact. Tony knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Frosty without his suit so this was now what he ran to fetch.

Once he had suited up he activated his new scanners. He had calibrated them to detect the energy that Frosty had been giving off during their last fight.

Tony swore, nothing. Well, not nothing exactly, but his sensors were being overloaded by the storm outside which appeared to be giving off the same energy signature.

"Jarvis!" He called. "Can you find where Frosty's run off to?"

"Mr Frost is on the top level of the Helicarrier –"

"Thanks Jarvis." He said and activated his thrusters, flying out of the Helicarrier and heading towards where Frosty was from outside of the Helicarrier.

"Sir. I do not approve of attacking outright. Mr Frost is a strong fighter. In his current situation you are at a disadvantage."

Tony frowned. "What do you mean 'current situation' Jarvis?"

There was a pause before Jarvis responded. "Mr Frost is yelling at Director Fury Sir. Would you like a video feed?"

Tony did not hesitate before answering. "Of course. If its good enough I might even let Frosty get away with it for a bit before I take him down."

"As you wish Sir."

Tony rose in the air till he was above Frost and Fury. He noticed that the suit was struggling to keep him in one position due to the storm but he shrugged it off, his suit wasn't that weak. Instead Tony chose to focus on the video feed to his suit.

"Fury!" bellowed Frosty. Tony could almost hear the boy naturally from where he flew.

"Stay still Frost. We had an agreement." Came Fury's answer. Huh, so Fur was trying to make a deal with the boy. Tony doubted that would work.

"Don't try to make a deal with me Fury." Huh, Tony had been right, the kid didn't bite. "Give me back what is mine!" Tony briefly wondered what the kid was talking about. Surely the stick wasn't this important?

"No Frost. If you don't give me my answers Shield will destroy your staff."

Tony watched as the director listed the stick. Then his eyes widened in horror as Frosty ran straight at Fury, not heading the wind which was raging around him.

Tony dived, but he was too late. Frosty collided with Fury and the staff went flying from his hands. Frosty reached out for it . . . and missed.

"Noo!" Frosty yelled as the stick went over the side of the Helicarrier.

Tony landed next to the boy and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to a stand.

His heart lurched. Loki's son was crying. But it had only been a stick. It was only a stick wasn't it?


	18. Chapter 18

Loki's POV

Loki was beginning to understand his brother's hatred of Jotenheim, This place was harsh and windswept and actually cold. The cold was new to Loki, he was still trying to figure out what that meant. Probably that his once brother would be nowhere near. If Loki was cold then Thor would be freezing, he might have even dies of exposure. Knowing that idiot Loki doubted that he would have even had the sense to turn back.

Of all the nine realms it was Midgard which had finally made him cold. It was a magical storm of his son's creation but still, Loki had walked upon Jotenheim in the same way in which he would be garbed in Asgard, it was embarrassing that it was Midgard which had defeated him.

The storm kept blowing things at him as well. Loki had erected a barrier to keep them out but he was quickly tiring, even with Thor reigning blows from Molneiger upon it Loki's barrier had not weakened this quickly.

Loki felt his magic waver as the barrier wavered and vanished, but his irritation was quickly overtaken by pain as a branch poked him in the eye. Loki grabbed it, fully intending to snap the spiteful thing in two when he stopped with a gasp. In his hands he held his son's staff.

Looking up Loki could see that while the storm was still raging it no longer seemed to be attacking him. In fact there was a bubble of clear space surrounding him. Loki looked down at his son's staff, beginning to realise what this meant.

"Thank you." He whispered, grateful that the Wind still appeared to be watching over his son.

He could feel the Wind swirling around him, grabbing the edges of his cloak and dragging him forwards. Loki frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

The Wind did not answer, but Loki had not expected it to. For some reason only his son could understand the Wind's language.

"Do you know where Jokul is?"

Loki felt the Wind lifting around him in confirmation. His heart leapt.

"Take me to my son." He commanded, releasing his hold on Jokul's staff.

The staff hovered in the air then began to lead the way, pulled along in the Wind's grasp.

Loki followed swiftly, near running in his need to see Jokul again. He knew that he would have a lot of explaining to do. Unlike the other seasonal spirits Loki knew that Jokul would have heard about his attack on New York, Loki needed to chance to explain to his son why it had happened.

The Wind led Loki to a specific place, then pulled the staff straight into the air. Loki leant his head backwards, eyes following the staff. The storm abated for just over a second but it was enough.

"SHIELD." Loki snarled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes yes I know its been ages since I updated**

**but I had a bad case of apathy mixed with 'I kept forgetting I was writing this story'**

**so, in order to ask for you forgiveness, I am giving you three chapters today**

**REJOICE!**

* * *

><p>Steve's POV<p>

They were being attacked. The Avengers had all been called to the briefing room on the Helicarrier and Fury had told them that an unknown energy had been heading towards them at high speeds. It had now reached the Helicarrier. Whatever it was that was releasing the energy had stopped. Well, it had not attempted to fly up to the Helicarrier, but it was still following them around. Whatever it was had not been fazed by the storm and had launched a portion of its energy at the Helicarrier. It had missed but only just.

Fury had said one word to the Avengers in the briefing. "Loki."

He had not needed to say anything else. At his word all of the Avengers stopped their arguing, they all knew that Loki was a dangerous opponent.

Steve now stood next to Tony as they prepared to jump from the SHIELD Helicarrier. Loki had not attacked again and Fury had told them that they were not to give him another chance to.

"Tony." Steve murmured.

Tony turned towards him. "Yes Cap?"

"There's something wrong." Steve told him. There was, there was a piece of the puzzle missing. Something they weren't seeing.

Tony did not seem to understand this though, instead he took the statement in a different way. "Yeah I know. I thought Loki would be the type to abandon his son."

Steve sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He still did not know what was missing and Tony didn't even see that there was something. He blamed Tony's obsession with technology. Everything had to be fact, had to be proven. Tony just didn't have the instincts for something like this. Everything was numbers and calculations.

Steve watched as Tony activated his thrusters and flew from the Helicarrier. He waited for a moment then he strapped on his parachute and jumped from the hanger.

He was airborne for no more than a minute but by the time he had arrived on the ground Tony was already fighting Loki.

"Where is he!?" The Asgardian roared. Steve winced, so this was about Jack. "What have you done to him!?"

Steve realised that Loki was holding Jack's stick in his hand. Was that how the man had known where to find them?

Tony did not seem to understand the situation for he was laughing at Loki.

"Aww come on Loki, don't tell me your son can't handle himself?"

Tony's words made Loki roar and Steve's eyes widened as the man raised a hand and shot a beam of green energy directly at Tony. Tony didn't have the time to move out of the way and the attack hit him straight on. Tony was still flying but Steve suspected that the man was unconscious, it was Jarvis who was flying the suit now.

Loki now turned to Steve and he found himself raising his hands as a gesture of peace. "Easy there. You're looking for Jack right?"

The Asgardian said nothing instead he stared at Steve. Steve realised that Loki was waiting for him to elaborate. "Well." He started. "We haven't hurt him you know, now if you would give yourself up then nothing is going to happen."

"Why would I give myself up?" Loki spat.

Steve shrugged, feeling a bit awkward, he had the feeling that SHIELD was the one in the wrong here.

"Umm, because we beat you last time?" he asked hopefully.

It was the wrong answer. Steve barely had the time to register the Asgardian pointing his hand towards him before Steve too was knocked unconscious by the same attack that had taken down Tony.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki's POV  
>The Avengers were annoying Loki. Did they not understand what they had done? The Man of Iron was, as always, annoyingly light-hearted. Usually Loki could bear with it, it had been amusing to watch the other Avengers reacting to the man's comments. But when they were directed at his son, at Jokul, Loki would not allow it. With a single burst of green magic he knocked the irritating man out, sneering as his primitive Midgardian technology saved him. Then he turned to Captain America. At least this human wasn't going out of his way to annoy Loki, though soon enough Loki grew annoyed with this man also. How dare the Avengers get so cocky just because Loki had let them win once! If he had wanted to win their last fight then Loki would have just used the Tesseract on Fury when he had first arrived in Midgard.<p>

He glared silently at the unconscious hero. Loki had suddenly come to the realisation that attacking them had probably not been the best of ideas. For the first time ever Loki found himself wishing that Thor was there, and not just because he needed a fall guy. Thor had somehow managed to befriend these annoying mortals, they trusted Thor. If Loki was the one to tell them he had no doubts that the only thing he was likely to gain was one of that green hulking monster's fists to the face.

Loki turned away from the fallen Captain America, he did not have the time to be regretting his actions he needed to find Jokul and make sure he was safe. Loki closed his eyes as he thought. Where would the Midgardians have trapped his son? There was only one place which made sense, the very same cell which he had been locked in during his stay.

Loki wrapped his magic around himself and teleported so he was standing in front of the large glass wall of the cell. The first thing he noticed was that Jokul was curled up in a ball, shivering. Loki surged forwards, not realising that the door was open even as he ran through it.

He crouched beside his son, even without touching him Loki could tell that Jokul was far too warm, nothing which would be dangerous for a mortal, but to Jokul his temperature was near fatal.

Loki placed a hand on his son's skin and allowed his frost giant magic to transfer cold into Jokul. As he did so Loki unconsciously froze the air around them, creating a perfect layer of frost around the interior of the cell.

Once Jokul's temperature had been lowered sufficiently Loki reached down and picked his son up. He turned around, meaning to walk out of the cell and find somewhere for Heimdallr to open the Bifrost but he stopped in surprise.

The cell door, previously open, was now closed and locked. On the other side of it the Avengers (minus the two he had already taken out) stood watching him. Loki glared at them.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Hawkeye said happily.


	21. Chapter 21

**If you have opened this chapter first; go back three**

**this is the third chapter I gave you today**

* * *

><p>Jack's POV<p>

Jokul wasn't going to say that he wasn't happy to see his father, and not just because his dad had managed to find his staff somehow. Jokul was clutching his staff in one hand while he sat on the far side of the cell glaring at his father.

"Jokul." Loki said and Jokul turned his head to one side, refusing to give his father any sign of recognition. "Jokul, just listen to me."

Nope, Jokul was perfectly fine with being angry with his thanks, not that he was going to tell his dad that. Instead Jokul allowed his eyes to wander to Natasha who was standing and glaring at them.

"Yes Loki. Please explain." She said. Jokul got the feeling she didn't like his dad much. He could grow to like this girl.

His father ignored her and kept talking to Jokul, even though he showed no signs of listening. Then again, his dad had always been very good at telling when he was faking.

"Jokul." Jokul could see his father looking at him through the corner of his eye but he pretended that he couldn't hear anything. "Jokul Lokison Frosti stop ignoring me now!"

Jokul snapped his head round and glared at his father. "What? So you can tell me you didn't mean to attack Midgard. Did you think it was a harmless joke?"

Jokul refused to acknowledge the hurt look in his father's eyes and turned away again. After a few minutes Jokul was vaguely aware of Natasha leaving. It appeared that she had given up on getting her answers. He ignored his father as the man walked over to him, as he crouched down next to him.

"Jokul." His father muttered, speaking in frost giant. "Jokul this is important."

Jokul did not react. But he did not push his father away either.

"Look, Jokul, I had good reasons for attacking New York. Believe me, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to risk it." His father sighed. "I accept that it probably wasn't the best of ideas but you're the only family I have left."

Jokul was surprised at that. He knew his father had never liked Thor very much, but to deny that he was his family?

Then his father continued. His voice low, continuously glancing over his shoulder to check for eavesdroppers.

When he was done Jokul turned his wide blue eyes on his father.

"Am I forgiven?" His father asked.

Jokul didn't say anything. Instead he gave a small nod and hugged his father.


End file.
